In any bleed system for a gas turbine engine, whether it is used to supply auxiliary power, cooling air, or for off design component matching, it is necessary that the bleed air be of sufficiently high pressure to insure a proper flow through the system. This requirement must be weighed against the loss in the engine performance which is caused by bleeding high pressure air. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a bleed system with increased bleed pressure by extracting bleed air, from a relatively low pressure stage of a multi-stage compressor, through an ejector using air from a higher pressure region of the compressor as the primary ejector air, thus improving the overall engine cycle performance at partial operating speeds.